monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Khezu Ecology
In-Game Information Loathsome wyverns that live inside the caves. Near blind, they detect their prey by smell. They are capable of generating electrical shocks, which they use to paralyze their prey. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon Feet - Infraorder:Strange Wyvern - Superfamily:Rare White Wyvern - Family:Khezu. The Red Khezu, much like its white cousin, falls into the class of Flying Wyvern. It is believed by some that the Red Khezu is actually the original color, while common White Khezu is a wide spread take over of Albino's. Habitat Range The Red Khezu can be found in the same areas the common Khezu can. These areas are the Swamp, Old Swamp, Snowy Mountains, and the Old Jungle. Like its white cousin it prefers to stay in caves, where it can ambush prey from the ceiling. Ecological Niche The Red Khezu is at the same level of the food chain as the common Khezu. However, due to their fat-rich bodies, they are the perfect prey for other monsters, if they get the chance to kill it. These creatures consist of Abiorugu, Tigrex, the rare Doragyurosu, Rathian, Rathalos, the rare Rajang, Akura Jebia, Kamu Orugaron/Nono Orugaron, Nerscylla, Tidal Najarala and rare predatory Elder Dragons. An interesting fact about the Red Khezu is that it may be omnivorous as some individuals have been observed eating mushrooms in the Swamp. Biological Adaptations The Red Khezu's body is for the most part the same as a normal Khezu's, aside from the obvious color difference. It does seem to have a much more elastic neck, which it can flail around while drooling acid for a potent attack. The reason for its bright red body coloring may be some sort of genetic mutation, but some quests refer to the white Khezu as an albino wyvern which may indicate that the Red Khezu is actually the "normal" color of Khezu. If this is true, the albino skin seen on most Khezus may be caused by a recessive gene which has spread due to the Khezu's hermaphrodite nature. Because the Red Khezu's skin is less pale than the Khezu, the veins are less visible. Some rare individuals have unusual purple blood flowing through larger veins,a purple mouth,a bony humped back, a roar louder than a usual Diablos, have more powerful electrical organ and use new attack techniques and tricks including using a quick scream to stun targets then releasing a continually on going steam of electric balls as much as 4 or more waves, swings its head and neck around stretching it while chasing a target, crawling on the roof at high speed while dripping acid drool, using its electric shield while spitting electric balls and releasing unique ball of electricity from its body in all directions that climb walls. Behavior When the Khezu goes into rage mode its attacks become electric, therefore becoming stronger and more damaging. When the Khezu gets weakened to the point where it can be captured, it stands still for a short amount of time for unknown reasons, then leaves to sleep, giving the hunter plenty of chances to attack. Though the rare unusual individuals pause only for a moment then instantly jump upward to avoid attacks. The Red Khezu, like it's albino brethren, can be tamed though it may be even more risky. Category:Monster Ecology